Maraculous Hero Team
by MoonWolf.04
Summary: Things are going to fast for Marinette. First her childhood bestie returns after 10 years, then she somehow becomes the next Ladybug leader of the Miraculous Hero Team. What is going on? ( I changed the theme a little I think this is more suitable!)
1. Reunion!

**Hello!** **The first chapter of my first story is finally ready. I hope you enjoy it. Well let's begin!!!**

 **10 years ago**

 _"...But why?" I asked looking at him sadly. "Why do you have to leave?"_

 _"I won't be gone forever..." he looked at me. "Only for a few years..."_

 _I looked at his eyes. He obviously wanted to cry too._ _"But I'll miss you..." I said trying to hold back my tears._

 _"Don't worry! It will be fine... Do you want to play?" he tried to change the topic._

 _"Promise you won't forget me... 'kay?" I looked at him._

 _"Promise." he saod and hugged me._

 **Present**

I remembered the last conversetion we had. A picture of him and me at the age of six was in my hands. He had blond hair , always messy , and two , really pretty , green eyes. He was a little shorter than me and I was always teasing him about that. I remembered also the face he had when I was teasing him. Frowing, arms crossed and he was also glaring at me.

 _"One day..._ he always said _I will be way taller than you! Then I am gonna tease you about it!"_ "Aww... he was so stuborn..."I said to myself.

Back to present. It was time for school. Alya is waiting outside the bakery. Gotta hurry!

Every day we go there by foot. School isn't far from my home. She was quite excited when I saw her.

"Girl guess what!"

"What's up Al?"

"A new student will be in our class!"

"That's good! I can't wait to meet him! Or her...?"

"It is probably a "he". Tgat's what I heard at least..."

We arrived at the entrance. I told you school isn't far...

"Excuse me... May I ask a question?"

When I realised the person was talkink to us, I turned to face him and.. bum. I had bumded on him.

"S-sorry..." I said.

"No problem. I am sorry too do you need help to stand up?" What? Oh yeah... I fell on the floor.

"Eh... No! I am fine sir..." I looked up to him and saw a familiar face looking at me.

"My name is Adrien Agreste. But seriously are you okay?"

Oh... my... gosh! It was defenatly him! My childhood bestie! Wow! He really has grown up... I then found myself staring at him.

He waved his hand in front of my face. I could say he was nervous and worried.

"Erm... Are you okay..." he repeated.

"Em... Yeah! Sure! " I changed my voice to a playful and sarcastic one "I just bumded on my childhood bestie who hasn't shown his face for ... 10 years is it?

Adrien blinked in suprise. I chuckled and Alya was looking at us quite confused.

"M-marinette!?" he almost shouted.

"Yeah... That is me..."

He helped me up. He was smiling and rubbing his neck. Sign of nervousness.

His eyes then shined and he smirked. Oh no...

"Hello there... shortie..."

It was then that I realised that I was shorter than him. His arms were at the height of my eyes.

Alya started laughing behind me making me groan.

"Won't you introduce me to your friend Marinette?" he said looking at Alya.

"Oh yes! My bad... Adrien this is Alya, Alya he is Adrien."

"So the new student turns out to be your childhood bestie huh?" she said.

"Well it was a suprise for me too... Hey Alya, Adrien do you want to come by my house later we have a lot to talk about."

"Let's tell Nino to come too. To learn a little about him. Something tells me they will be great friends."

"Well whatdo you think Adrien?" I turned to look at him.

"No problem. Around 6 is it okay?"

"Fine with me!" Alya said.

"Okay then!"I said.

Then the bell's ring was heard meaning it was time for class.

"Oh Adrien! Class is this way! Now we have history. Come on!" I said starting walking to the class and both Alya and Adrien followed me.

"It's been a long time Marinette..." he said

"Yeah..."

 **So... Here is the end of the very first chapter! Yay!** **I need to start making bigger chapters... It is gonna be quite hard.** **Well then... I will try to update as soon as possible. Let's hope I won't have a writers block or how the call**

 **it... Yeah...** **Reviews apriciated.**

 **Thanks for reading!!!**

 **MoonWolf.04**


	2. Memories

**Yep! I did it! I finished and uploaded the new chapter in less than two days!**

"... there is the cafeteria where we eat lunch but you can also go somewhere else to eat if you want..."

Class was over and now it was lunch break. Me, Alya and Nino were showing Adrien around.

Nino was really happy when I introduced Adrien to him. I can see now that they are going to be really good friends.

"So where are we going to have lunch?" He asked.

"I was thinking about going at the park, it is a really sunny day today..." I said looking at the sky. No cloud could be seen.

"Sounds great!" he smiled at me.

It was then that she decided to show up... Chloe...

I looked at her while she was aproaching.

"Oh oh... Trouble..." Alya whispered in my ear making Adrien titling his head in confusion.

"Hey there hottie~" Chloe said winking at Adrien.

"Hi...?" he said more confused than before.

"Wanna hang out with me? Leave these losers alone..."

"That's enough Chloe!"

That was it! I was angry. How can she just come here and steal Adrien, MY bestie and call all of us losers at the same time!

"Did you say something brat?" Chloe said looking at me , more like glaring at me.

"Okay... That's enough!" I heard Adriens voice. He tried to stay calm. The world _Brat_ had reminded me of a quite painful memory when we were kids.

 _"Ha ha! What are you going to do little brat!" a boy two years older than us was bullying me and Adrien came to my rescue, getting all the hits that were planned for me..._

Adrien pushed Chloe away.

"Come on guys let's get away from here..." he said waving his hand to us meaning he wanted us to follow him. We left leaving a furious Chloe behind.

 **Later**

"Finally some peace!" Nino said getting a bite of his lunch.

We wete at the park, resting under a tree. It was our usual spot whenever I came here with Alya and Nino and now it was Adrien's too.

"Do you like it here Adrien?" I asked him.

"Yeah it is pleasent here..." he said taking a big breath to relax a little. I smiled.

"Hey Marinette!" he suddenly spoke to me.

"Hmm what is it?"

"Do you remember when we used to play near the fountain?"

"Yeah?" I said wanting him to continue.

"I just remembered one time when you fell in the fountain because I was chasing you..."

We both laughed at the memory Alya and Nino along with us.

"Really I can't believe it!" Alya said once she calmed down.

"Yes It is true... This is how it happened..." Adrien started explaining.

 ** _Summer 10 years ago_**

 _Adrien was chasing me with a bug in his hands._

 _"Eww Adrien! This is gross!"_

 _"Come on Mari don't run away! Are you scared?" he said eith a smirk._

 _"No! I just...,Whoa!"_

 _SPLASH!!!_

 _Adrien came near me half laughing half concered._

 _"Oh Mari your clumslyness has absolutly no limits..." he said giving me his hand which I took and I stood up._

 _Now I was all wet , water driping from my clothes._

 _"C-c-old..." I stuttered._

 _Here..." he gave a small hug. "Better?"_

 _"Better..." I said._

"...and when we arrived at the bakery her mother was preety concered and took her to change clothes before she caught a cold. I was sent home right after." he finished explaining.

"Did she?" asked Nino.

"I did not." I answered.

"Oh! Time go! lunch time is over!" Alya said looking at her phone.

"We better hurry, or Miss Bustier won't be happy if I am late... again..."

"Okay then!" Adrien said " It was nice having lunch with you guys! "

"Anytime dude!" Nino said.

 **Well unfortunatly this chapter was smaller than the last one... Great!**

 **So in this chapter we saw some bad and funny memories.I feel but that I made Adrien be hit by some nasty bullies...**

 **Next chapters are going to be a little more exciting I hope.**

 **MoomWolf.04**


	3. The Robbery

**Hello! I am here again with another chapter**.

 **Yep...**

 **I think I am going to start a new story when I reach chapter 7 on this one... I have lots of ideas in this head * taps her head*** **Okay lets begin!**

We entered the classroom. Fortunatly we weren't late.

I glanced over at Chloe. She seemed angry.

I sat at my usual spot and prepared for the next lesson.

Suddenly we heard a bell. But it wasn't the usual one than informed us that the next lesson was about to begin. It was the fire alarm.

"They didn't tell us about this..." Alya muttered.

"Maybe it's a real fire. We better go outside..." Nino said.

I glanced at Adrien who was looking at his phone worriedly.

"Hey... Adrien you alright?" I said.

"Oh... I am fine! I just need to go somewhere... Go without me!"

"But-"

"Go Marinette. Please..."

"Ugh! Fine!" I said grapping my things. Everyone did the same.

When we went outside Principal was standing oustide with the teachers. Everyone was chatting and wondering about what had happened. I couldn't stop thinking about Adrien. Where did he have to go at a time like this?

"Ahem! Attention students! We were informed that a robbery is happening right now at the bank a few blocks away. Police asked us to let you go home for today. Dismissed!"

"Did you hear that Mari? A robbery!" Alya said. "We have to go see what's going on!" she now grapped my hand.

"Alya no! What if they have guns!? We can't go principal said to go home!"

I was trying to free my hand while she forced me to follow her. Damn! Alya is so strong!

We arrived at the bank. I gulped in fear. Alya took her phone out and started filming. Now Alya?

"This is gonna get lots of vies on my blog!" she whispered.

Suddenly two strong hands grapped me and Alya. Before we knew it we were in an aley oposite the bank. Both me and Alya turned to face the owner of the strong hands. A boy dressed in black was there giving us an annoyed look.

He was tall. His hair blond messy. His eyes green like a cat's. Now that I mentioned it his outfit to was like a cat suit. He wore a mask. That made me think. Could it be he was one of the thugs!

"Shhh..." he said lookining at us. Then he looked around and the sighed. "What are you doing here. This is a robbery!" Before I could anwer he continued. "You know what? Never mind! Just don't get on my way and stay here until I am done with this..." he said walking at the bank.

What followed next was unbelievable.

The boy was fighting the thugs one by one with some incredable moves. Minites later the police arrived and he handed the thugs to them. Nobody was harmed, if you don't count the thugs that is.

"And all is recored!" Alya said.

"Huh?"

Alya looked at me "Mari we just met a super hero!" she said.

"Eh?"

My mind was filled up with quetions about what just happed. A super hero? Could Alya be right?

"I am sorry to keep you two ladies waiting... My apologies!"

The boy's voice was from behind me making me jump. When did he get here from there without me seeing him? Maybe I was just lost in my thoughts...

"Who are you? A new super hero? Are you alone or do you belong to a team? If yes who are the otjer heroes?" Alya started guetioning the poor boy with tons of quetions.

"Whoa whoa! Easy there! You don't believe I will just tell you everything? The only thing I can say for now is that my name is Chat Noir and you two need to get to a safer place..."

"Alya let's just do what he says! I told you that we shouldn't have come here..."

"Okay Okay! For your shake Mari! Let's go!"

"Goodbye Chat Noir!"

"See you around..." he said waving at us.

"Mari..."

 **I finished! Good! I really liked this one!** **Now we also have the appearence of Chat Noir! Finally! I guess...**

 **I hope you liked it people! Thanks for the Follows Favourites and Reviews! I am really thankfull!**

 **If you have any quetions about the story write them and I will answer them at the end of the next chapter!**

 **MoonWolf.04**


	4. Me a hero?

**Woohoo! Now this is chapter 4 guys hope you like it!**

 _Mystirious cat hero appears and saves the day!_

 _Cat boy with increadable powers us now watching over Paris._

 _Who is this new hero?_

I was scrolling at some blogs about Chat Noir... Nobody seemed to know his hero name...

Feline boy

Cat Maniac

Blackclaws

The most close one to his true name was The Black Cat...

Green Eye

Black Panther

Claw Storm

Nobody's blog (exept Alya's of course!) didn't know his name.

We also thought about it in our meeting with the others. Adrien was alright and came. It was such a relief!

We talked about Chat Noir. His Name, abilities, Moves... Even his costume.

We all thought why would he choose to be a black cat.

 _"Maybe he has a power like black cat do?" said Nino._

 _"And what is the difference between a black and a white luck for example?" said Adrien._

 _"Their luck!" Alya said._

 _"Huh?" we all were confused._

 _"Look at this!" Alya continued showing us her phone. "It is said that black cats bring bad luck!"_

 _"Maybe he is dressed like that to bring bad luck to his enemies!" said Nino._

 _"Could be..." I muttered._ _Everyone looked at me._ _"But maybe black cats or the bad luck means something to him!" I continued._

 _"Girl, you are reading a lot of comics..."_

 _To this Adrien chuckled._

 _"H-hey! I just told you my opinion!" I said._

 _"Okay now calm Mari... Who whats some cookies?" said Alya._

 _"Me!" we all said in union raising our hands._

I am sure the appearence of Chat Noir will be the most big and interesting topic tomorrow...

 **The other day**

I was right.

All class was around Alya who was telling them what had happened yesterday. I smiled. Alya always liked being the center of attention anlike me.

"Marinette!"

Chloe... Again.

I looked at her.

"Don't you dare think that you can be more popular than me because you were saved by a hero! You hear me?"

"Sigh... Yes Chloe..."

"Let's go Sabrina!"

"Yes Chloe!"

The next of the day went smoothly. Like always. School, Lunch with friends, then go back home, do your homework and then have some time for yourself before you go to sleep.

I looked at the clock from my sketchbook. 20:00. It was still early but I was tired already!

Then I noticed a box on my desk. Who put it there? This is the first time I see such a box.

Maybe I should tell papa?

But curiosity took the best of me. I opened the box and...

"WHOA!"

A blinding light surrounded me. Then a two figueres appeared in front of me.

"Hello there my name is Tikki!"

"Wh-what?"

"I am your personal assistan for your new super hero life!"

The being was now flying around my room.

"It's been a while since someone had what was needed to be the next ladybug..."It said.

"What it needed to be what?"

"The Ladybug!" it said again like I knew what she was talking about!

"I am from the Miraculous hero team, and you Marinette Dupain-Cheng are the new member of it!"

"Wait! What does this mean exactly?" I asked still confused.

"You are a hero Marinette!"

"M-me!? A hero...!? No way you've got the wrong person ! I mean I am not good enough for a hero ! I am useless!" I stopped from complaining realised what I had just said. Am I useless...?

"No Marinette!" the creature looked at me right at my eyes " You are kind , selfish, encouging and very optiimistic! You are the best person to be the next Ladybug! I chose you and all the others and I was never wrong! Trust me on this one okay?"

I sighed. "You were... never wrong before? I'll try it and give it my all!" I said with a confident smile.

"That's my girl!" Tikki, my personal assistant... no my friend, said.

 **Finished this one sorry for the late upload!**

 **I changed the name of the story from childhood besties to Miraculous Hero Team. I realised that the story was going far from that topic and the most suitable is the new one.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **MoonWolf.04**


	5. Teamates

**Hello again! ;3**

Now that I wasn't willing to kill Tikki, we both relaxed and she began expaining everything. Why I was chosen, about my super hero life and about my powers and weapons.

"Oh, It's almost time!" Tikki said suddenly.

"About what?" I said.

"About meeting your teamates silly!" she said giggling.

"My teamates!?"

"Your yeamates of course! Why would you be called a team if it was only you!" she said quite annoyed but she turned her mood to a more happy one. "I assume you have already met Chat Noir.."

"How many of us are there?"

"Six including you."

I looked at her wondering how my teamates will be like.

"Hey we gotta go!" Tikki said getting me out if my thoughts.

"Okay! Tikki Spots on!"

The same light from before surronded me and I saw my clothes changing. Now I was dreassed in a red with black dots costume. I looked myself in the my bedroom mirror.

 _"Do you like it Marinette?"_ Tikki's voice was heard in my head.

"W-what!? W-where are you Tikki?" I said panicked.

 _"In your ear_ _ings. Didn't I tell you about that a while ago?"_

"Sorry! I still need some time to get the hang of it! By the way where are we supposed to meet?"

 _"At the Eiffel Tower."_

"Got it!"

I finally took my yo-yo in my hand. I got outside to my balcony and took off.

The ride to the Eiffel Tower was terrifying but with Tikki helping me, I somehow managed to reach the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Wow!"

I looked at the night sky of Paris. It was an amazing view!

 _"They should be here in any moment!"_

"Okay..."

Five figueres appeared coming this way. The three ones seemed that they were flying and the other two running on the roofs.

"Okay... I got this!"

 _"Remember Marinette! These are professional heroes! They have been training for years!"_

Clang!

The noise of metal made me jump.

"Good evening my lady..." Wait! The voice sounds familiar.

The figueres that I saw before now stood in front of me.

"Good evening?"

"You must be Ladybug right?" The same boy said. I nodded.

"I am Chat Noir and this is my team, Volpina, Jade Turtle, Queen Bee and Peackock Lady." Chat Noir said pointing at each one of the people standing behind him. "You are new so you still need time to learn how to fight so don't worry we got your back!"

"Thank you..."

"I assume you are wondering about our skills and powers ?" said the Peackock Lady taking a step towards me.

"I do actually..."

"We know about your powers so you don't need to bother expaining them..." Chat Noir continued.

"Oh... Good..."

"So let's begin with me!" Chat Noir bowed with a hand on his chest. "I am Chat Noir leader of the team because of my many years of expierience. Ten to be exact. My stuff allow me to fight protect myself and help me move around Paris. It can extand as far as I want to. My special power "cataclysm" destroyes everything I touch but after I use it I have five muinites before I detransform."

When he finished Volpina took his place and started talking.

"I am Volpina and I have been fighting crime for about two years. With my flute I am able to create illusions but when you touch them they dissappear. My special power activates when I play a certain melody. Then my illusions become real for five muinites before I detransform."

She finished talking and in her place now was Jade Turtle.

"I am Jade Turtle and I have been a hero for three years .As for my abilities my shell protects me like a sheild while I also use boomerangs to attack. My special move makes the person I touch to move really slow but I can use it only on one person for five muinites. Then my power is no more effective."

"Finally!" Queen Bee said pushing Jade Turtle aside earning a glare from him. "I am Queen Bee, the best heroine around! I've been fighting for five years. I can fly using my wings and I fight using my lasso. My power activates when I have a person tied with my lasso. Not necceserly every person, I can use it only on the one I choose paralizing him. The effect lasts only five muinites like all the others'."

"Now about me Peackock Lady." Said Peackock Lady. " I have fighting excipierince of seven years. I can fly too but not as fast as Queen Bee or Volpina. I also have to land every fifteen meters. I use my feathers like arrows. My special move is that I can hide myself from my enemy for five muinites. He can't see me but you are able to see me "

When they all finished I found myself clapping my hands. I was in awe. They bowed. Tgen I realised something.

"Wait..."

They looked at me confused.

"Why do you need my help while you are so poweful by your own?"

 **So sorry for the late update! I started writing right after I uploaded the previous chapter but it took me way to much time than I thought to find powers and abilities for the other five heroes. Again sorry. But this chapter is the biggest than all the other ones! Horray!**

 **Until next time!**

 **MoonWolf.04**


	6. Akumas

**So I got distructed because I was prepearing my new story that I am going to upload soon...** **See? I have a good reason for not updating!**

 **Thanks for the reviews.** **Especially you Unfound name for** **reviewing.**

 **So about your question Adrien didn't start fighting when he was six. He started later and** **how that happened it's going to be revealed in the future** **!**

"Why do you need my help while you are so powerful on your own?"

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Tikki didn't tell you about that part did she?" Queen Bee said with an annoyed look.

"Tell me what?"

Peackock Lady sighed and then looked at me. "You have a power that we don't. You can de-evilise the akumas."

"Akumas?"

"We can fight normal evil like robberies thiefs ar other things but none of us can purify an akuma." Volpina said with a serious face.

"What is an akuma?"

"We lost her. Better explain everything from the start." Jade Turtle pointed out.

"Yeah we should..." said Peackock Lady.

"So let's start with the basics!" said Chat Noir smiling.

"Wait is thus lecture?"

"Yes it is!" he smirked.

I groaned.

"So for starters, you know that we have our Miraculous so we can transform right?" I nodded he continued. "So there are seven of these: You earings, my ring Volpina's necklace, and others. But we are six here right?" he showed me the others. "So where is the other one?"

His question made me realise what was wrong.

"It turned evil?"

"Bingo! We have a winner!" Jade Turtle said making Volpina groan.

"It happens whenever the holder of the Miraculous turns evil for whatever reason and we the othe holders have to fight against him so we can his Miraculous away from him and rescue the kwami without someone getting hurt." Chat said walking up and down.

"So how do we do that?"

"As far as we know..." started Peackock Lady "When the holder of the Butterfly Miraculous turns evil his butterflies instead of making someone have his own powers and use the in hour of need , they turn the person evil and obeying the holder's will."

The information somehow shocked me. Turning a person evil and obeying the holder's will? What if he wants to kill someone?

"And then you come in!" said Chat Noir making me look at him. "We fight the akuma we break the object it is in and when you capture it everything goes back to normal!"

"Y-you think I can do that?"

"We don't think we know you can do it!" said Chat with a grin and a wink at me. I smiled. It's been a while since someone had so much faith in me.

"I'll do it!" I said giving them a confident smile.

"That's my girl!" Chat said raising his fist in the air in victory. Wait!? My girl?

I blushed making the others chuckle.

Chat looked at me realising what he had said and with a nervous smile and a blush well-hidden cause of his mask apologized.

"I am sorry!"

We looked away akwardly. Five muinites of silence came to an end when Queen Bee spoke up.

"Shall we call it a night? I need my beauty sleep you know and it's already eleven!"

"You can go if you want." said Oeackock Lady meaning all of us. "I will stay up for an hour more or so and do something I have to do today."

"Ojay I need to wake up early tomorrow anyway." said Volpina and all of us started heading to different direction leaving Peackock Lady at the Eiffel Tower alone.

 **Later with Peackock Lady**

I was flying above the roofs of Paris stopping on a certain bridge. I looked at my reflection in the water. My kwami detransefirmed me after making sure nobody was around.

I looked at the now normal me, no so different from the hero me.

Everybody could tell by my expression that I was sad.

I was.

I was homesick. I wanted to go home jump into my family's arms and say that I am here and nobody needed to worry about me.

But I couldn't.

I have to stay away from them , to protect them.

 **I didn't give much discription about how the heroes looked like so who they really are can remain a secret even for you!**

 **But I guess you can figuere some of them out knowing only the character!**

 **Anyway See You Soon!**

 **MoonWolf.04**


	7. First (kinda) fight

**Zero progress with the other story... Ugh! I am stuck!**

 **The next morning...**

"Yawn..."

I didn't get any sleep last night.

I was thinking about what happened yesterday.

And the fact that I saw Tikki first thing in the morning confirmed that this wasn't a dream.

It was reality.

For now on I am Ladybug and my duty is to protect the people of Paris and devilise every Akuma that stands in my way.

"Marinette stop spacing out!" A snap of Alya's fingers in front of my face got me back to reality.

"Sorry Al, I didn't sleep well last night..." I said steching my arms. It was lunch break and I was with her in the cafeteria. It was quite cold outside so she and I decided to stay indoors in case of raining.

I took a bite of my food and looked at Alya. She was looking something on her phone. I saw her smiling softly.

Curiosity took over me and I looked at her screen. It seemed that she was texting to someone but I couldn't see who before she noticed me and hid it.

"Hey!"

"What is it that I can't see?"

"Ermm..."

I looked at her and saw her blushing a little.

"Oh... I got it! It's private right?" I said with a smirk. "Don't worry, I won't ask any more details..."

Time passed like a blur and school finally finished. I was walkinghome when...

CRASH

I jumped and turned my head to the direction that the sound came from.

It came from an alley.

I tried to see what made the sound.

I saw then the fallen trash can and sighed in relief.

"It was nothing... Thank god..."

I spoke too soon.

An arrow would have hit me if it wasn't for Chat Noir who pushed me away just in time.

Arrows began appearing trying to hit their target as Chat Noir blocked them with his stuff.

When the arrow rain stopped Chat turned to speak to me.

"Go home right now! I got your back!"

I didn't waste any time and began running and searching for a place to hide and transform.

Sone blocks away I hid behind a wall.

"Tikki! Spots on!"

After I transformed I ran back to where the fight was taking place and found Chat, Queen Bee and Volpina fighting a guy dressed in black. His face couldn't be seen because of his hoodie.

As soon as Chat noticed me he ran toward me.

"Ladybug you are here just in time! You see that guy over there?" I nodded "He is an Akuma. So the plan is: Volpina and Queen Bee distract him while I take the object where the Akuma is an you devilise it. Got it?"

"Simple I like it!" I said with a chalenging voice. Chat smiled and went back to fight. Not long after Chat broke the object the Akuma was in , an arrow, and a dark purple butterfly flew off.

"Ladybug now!" Chat shouted.

I took a breath and cleared my head.

"Time to devilise!" I said opening my yo-yo capturing the Akuma "Gotcha!" I opened the yo-yo and a now pure white buttefly flew off to the sky. "Miraculous Ladybug!" I then shouted and the damages that were done by the Akuma were fixed.

"Well done!" Volpina cheered.

"I did it! Woohoo!" I said giving a hight five to all off them.

"Well then, now that that is over let's go home." Queen Bee said flying to a random direction.

"See you guys later!" I said heading somewhere to hide before running out of time and detransforming for the whole world to see.

 **Sorry I was really lazy while writing this one. I hope more action comes in later chapters.**

 **MoonWolf.04**


	8. So

**So...** **It's decided!** **I quit this account.** **I will never ever upload anything again!** **But I decided that I would make a new account!** **If you want to see who I am and read my stories on the other account just review. I then will review "It's me" on the reviews.** **Sorry I couldn't continue my stories!**


End file.
